An unfeeling pig
by ohhockeydays
Summary: Ron has left his wife, Hermione, and George is there to comfort her.  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I wish I did though...


**An Unfeeling Pig**

George Weasley stopped outside Hermione's bedroom door. He could hear her stifled sobs and entered. She turned and looked straight up into his eyes. He had never seen her look so weak, so lifeless. She looked like a dementor had drained all the hope out of her, like there were no happy thoughts left in the world. He put his arms around her, whispering nonsense into her ear. He let her cry until she couldn't anymore. He rocked her gently, slowly, until she fell asleep. He laid her down gently on the bed and tucked her in. He went to sit in the armchair, watching her every move. How could Ron have done this to her? At that moment, he hated his brother as he had never hated any human being before.

He didn't sleep at all that night. Instead he watched her and calmed her down when she awoke screaming. In the morning he noticed the growing red stain underneath her and fetched a healer. When the healer explained what had happened she stopped crying and screaming. In fact she stopped doing anything. Her eyes went completely blank. She didn't speak at all that day and refused to eat. The healer assured George that this was normal and that she needed a few days to get over the miscarriage. He didn't think he could hate his brother any more at that moment. Harry came over that night and tried to get her to eat. She didn't even seem to recognize him and he left a few hours later.

She didn't eat or speak the next day either and George started getting worried. Her face looked worn and expressionless. She was a shadow of her old self. He tried to spoonfeed her that evening and sighed with relief when she finally accepted some nourishment. He put his arms around her frail body and tried to comfort her. He read to her that night, book after book. She simply stared at the ceiling, not even trying to fall asleep. His voice was croaky by the time she finally allowed her eyes to close. Then the nightmares began. He held her and comforted her all of that night, trying to make her feel safe. Finally, she drifted into a dreamless sleep. He was so exhausted that he soon followed.

He awoke late the next day, his arms still around her. She was still asleep. He smiled at her, she looked less frail now. A tingling in his neck told him he was being watched. He looked toward the doorway and felt all his hate come surging back.

"Didn't take you very long to take my place, did it?" Ron Weasley said, angrily.

George glared at him. "Do you have any idea what she's been through, what you've done to her."

"She looks absolutely fine to me, George. Anyway she'll be the winner in this divorce. She'll get the apartment and all our furniture. I was stupid enough to promise her that when I left. If I had known I wasn't the only one cheating I would have taken half."

George got up and walked toward his brother slowly. His anger was in danger of making him lose his temper for real. "She has never, and I repeat never, cheated on you, little brother. Only you would do something so completely selfish and stupid. And if you think she hasn't suffered, well then you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were. How she could ever have loved an unfeeling pig like you, I have no idea."

That was when Ron hit his big brother straight in the face. George simply looked at him.

"I suggest that you leave now and never come back or I am warning you, I will kill you for what you've done to her. Go back to your mistress and leave us alone forever. She doesn't want to see you or speak to you ever again."

Ron stalked toward the fireplace. George couldn't resist at least one jibe.

"Oh and Ron?"

Ron turned to face him, the anger evident on his face.

"What?"

"She was pregnant."

Ron paled and stared incredulously at George.

"Was?"

"Yes, she lost it thanks to your idiocy."

Ron took some floo powder and left, his face as pale as snow. George hoped he would never see his little brother again. He walked back into the bedroom. One look at her face told him that she'd heard everything. He simply hugged her tight and she hugged him back. He looked into her distraught face, so beautiful and trusting. She opened her mouth uncertainly.

"George?"

"Huh?"

"Is it okay if I never want to see him again?"

"Of course, Hermione!" He smiled at her. "Now, do you want something to eat? Anything?"

Her stomach grumbled and she laughed. "I guess so."

She looked almost healthy now as a smile lit up her face. She really was breathtaking. He wondered, not for the first time, how his brother could have been so stupid.

She got better quickly over the next few days and he stayed with her. He had asked once if she wanted him to leave and his heart nearly broke watching her face fall. He promised her he'd stay as long as she wanted him there. After a few weeks she felt well enough to start receiving visitors. Harry and Ginny came immediately. George had warned them not to speak the R-word in her presence but he needn't have worried. She had decided to pull herself together and she was tough. Sometimes he forgot that. After two months she was well enough to go back to work. He still came over every other day to check up on her. It became a nice habit for both of them. He was surprised and pleased that she had managed to get over Ron so well.

After a few months of seeing quite a lot of each other George realized his problem. He was falling in love with her. When she smiled he smiled back, those scrutinizing eyes of hers mesmerizing him. Every time they touched it felt like magic was racing through his veins. He had never been very patient when it came to these things and it was hard for him to contain himself. He knew she was still hurting and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her anymore. But he found it hard to stop himself sometimes.

One night they had watched a comedy together on her muggle television. His arm was casually slung around her shoulders and she had a quilt wrapped around her. Her face was flushed from laughing so much.

"Here, George, feel how hot my cheek is."

He couldn't stop himself. He put the back of his hand against her cheek softly. She flushed even more for some unfathomable reason. He felt the electricity coursing through his veins. He couldn't hold back this time. Even his self-control had a limit. He tilted her chin up and she looked up into his face. If only she hadn't been so damn beautiful! Her brown eyes gazed into his. He was drowning into them, falling. He bent his head down toward hers and ever so softly let his lips touch hers. She gasped and let her hands lace into his hair, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a long time, simply moving their lips gently together. They broke apart at the same time, gasping for air. He was really worried now. What had he done? Then she looked at him and smiled radiantly.

"That took you long enough, you idiot!"

He simply stared at her in shock.

"You're not exactly very good at hiding your feelings, George."

She winked at him. He found his voice.

"But, Hermione? What about Ron?"

"Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason I got better so quickly? Did you never think that there might have been someone else?"

He was completely astonished now.

"Someone else, what? I don't understand."

She gave him a patronizing smile.

"I've been in love with you for years, George. But everyone always expected Ron and I to end up together and I think I really did love him, just not in the same way."

"Are you saying that you've known all along?"

"Well, not exactly. But it's been pretty obvious these last few months. Even I couldn't miss the signs."

"So all these months? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to be sure that it was worth it. I guess it was sort of cowardly but I wanted you to make the first move."

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure that no one would ever call you a coward."

She smiled at him again and he drew her into another kiss.

And this time it felt completely right.


End file.
